User talk:Lily 8789
Category:G-Notice Second Talk Page! First Notice Just a heads up -- Next week, wikia will be laugnching a feature you may not want. We are unsure if it can be turned off via your preferences. More information can be foundhere. Party - CPW Gathering Hi there. You are invited to my 1st Annual CPW Gathering. Here are the details: Date: Friday February 12, 2010. Time: 3:45 PM Penguin Standard Time (Snow Forts Clock) Server: Check back here prior to the party. I do not want full servers. Room: Dojo Courtyard. Sign here if you are coming! I hope you can make it! [[User:ClubPenguinArchives|'ClubPenguinArchives']] Talk to Me! 17:28, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Hi! You wanna meet on cp? If you can... Day: February 6th, maybe? Time: Not actually sure... whatever i can do that you can do... Server: Yukon Bye! Zacknjess WATCH THE TWO SHOW OR ELSE!!! 01:27, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Puffle Party! Notice Hi everyone, this is a very important message. Mass advertising on people's talk pages about anything like parties, sub pages, or anything else without given permission by an admin is no longer permitted. You are allowed to leave reminders IF the user has requested a reminder. Breaking this will result in a warning then block. Questions should go to the wiki's IRC support channel. CPW Gathering Reminder! This is just a reminder and correction that the CPW Gathering is this Friday (12th) at 2:45 Penguin Standard Time (The Snow Forts clock changed) (2:45 PM PST, 5:45 PM EST). The server you are to meet at is Sasquatch, at the room Dojo Courtyard. If I am not on your buddy list, try to come early and I will add you. My penguin is Lordmaster96. Thanks! I hope to see you there. [[User:ClubPenguinArchives|'ClubPenguinArchives']] Talk to Me! 19:36, February 8, 2010 (UTC) CPW Gathering Reminder! This is just a reminder and correction that the CPW Gathering is this Friday (12th) at 2:45 Penguin Standard Time (The Snow Forts clock changed) (2:45 PM PST, 5:45 PM EST). The server you are to meet at is Sasquatch, at the room Dojo Courtyard. If I am not on your buddy list, try to come early and I will add you. My penguin is Lordmaster96. Thanks! I hope to see you there. [[User:ClubPenguinArchives|'ClubPenguinArchives']] Talk to Me! 19:36, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey! hey I remember you! You're from the Likes and Dislikes wiki!EuropeaI am so bored right now....... 19:09, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hey Lily,I live in North Carolina too! But in Huntersville. The Hat Pop clone has arrived! 21:57, February 13, 2010 (UTC) My sig I made it look like that because of 2 reasons. 1 is because I always sorta look like Hat Pop. The 2nd is cuz I can make my sig in color,like the others (including you) can. The Hat Pop clone has arrived! 19:01, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Hi,again Hi Lily! Can we meet on CP? I am Penguinnate2. Whenever you see him,make sure to add him! The Hat Pop clone has arrived! 23:42, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Notice Automatically Sent to all active users on the wiki. Please fix up the trivia sections on articles per Project Trivial. Use This and for pages need trivia cleanup. Also, if you see a fact that needs a source, see this This. Ask an admin for help. Hi! Hi! You are invited to my Earth Day party! The sign up is on my user page. Hope you can make it! It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 11:35, April 19, 2010 (UTC)